<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped Around Your Little Finger by mourn3d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873645">Wrapped Around Your Little Finger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d'>mourn3d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Carl is the dad lmao, Drugs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I'm late to this fandom I'm sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern, Multi, Negan is a bit of a whore ngl, Negan is a hustler, Negan's wives babeyy, No Walkers, Rick is a Single dad, Slow Burn, Split Times, Straight Sex too lmao, Struggling Parent, different characters - Freeform, for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes is a single, hard to find love father of two, Carl and Judith. He meets Negan and his whole world shifts before his eyes. </p><p>Is this for the good,...or for the bad?</p><p>Hey guys! I don't know if the readers have really been looking at this but I will be taking a break from writing this fic since I quickly QUICKLY kinda lost interest in The Walking Dead. I will be publishing a Grand Theft Auto story soon so if you guys have any interest in that stay on the lookout!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight/Sherry | Honey (Walking Dead), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Negan/Negan's Wives (Walking Dead), Negan/Sherry | Honey (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes/Michonne, Rick Grimes/Negan, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm very...VERY late to this fandom. Forgive me because this is all a very new to me but I really enjoy writing and putting time into these lovely characters. The first few chapters might be a bit of a mix up since this is my first actual WRITING writing without a co-creator.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>12:38 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The man sighed out, glancing up at the bold red letters of his alarm clock. Shaking away loose curls from his forehead as he sat up. <em>Times a wastin'</em>. He glanced to his bedside. Cold as ever, of course. What else was he expecting? A pair of warm eyes to greet him in his restless nights? What a joke. He sat up, pulling up his briefs over his hips before standing. Taking a few strides towards the window at his bedside, opening the blinds and casting a gaze over his lawn, which was empty, of course. He gave a small nod and closed them, heading to his bedroom door and quietly turning the knob and walking out into the rather narrow hallway. He took his time to glance through the crack in his sons bedroom, the moon softly lit up the room, Carl was asleep on his left side, head tucked up against his arm and legs strewn about his bed in an awkward pose in his sleep, Rick gave his son a soft chuckle, then closed the door to not disturb him, going across the hall to Judith's room. </p><p>He opened the door a lot more than he would with Carl's, knowing even for a baby Judith was an amazing sleeper. He walked in to peer over her crib and faltered with a heart shattering gasp. Her, and her quilt had vanished. He looked over the crib, then turned every which way, his baby blue eyes scanning each and every crevice. Heart wrenching for some kind of way the girl must've done it herself, but the evidence was clear. The side of the crib hadn't dropped down. It was still standing up. Someone had his baby girl. </p><p>"Judith? <em>Judith?</em>" Rick gasped out, hurrying out into the hall and bursting into Carl's room, flicking on the light. The noise and suddenness earning the man a grown from Carl, who brushed his thin brown hair from his face and sat up. "Carl, your sister-"<br/>
<br/>
"Dad-...what?" Carl asked, glancing over to the pop-up crib at his bedside. Where his sister laid in her blankets and clutching a little plush elephant. "Dad she's <em>here</em>. She fussed before I put her to bed and had a bad feeling so I brought the crib in here for the night...what's up?" He looked up at his father. </p><p>Rick stood, mouthing for words of an apology. He looked at his son, "Oh. That- yeah. That makes perfect sense. I- I don't know. I just freaked out." He blinked a few times, leaning on the balls of his feet, then rocking back onto his heels. </p><p>"Dad...I think you need to get some rest." Carl said slowly, eyeing his father with a small frown. He got up quickly at the soft whimpering of Judith, Rick saw and hurried to help, but Carl shook his head quickly. "<em>Dad</em>, seriously, go get some rest. I can take care of Judy for now. Please, for us, go get some rest." Carl said, strength in every part of his voice. How the hell Carl had that kind of strength Rick could never say, but it made him blink and back away a little. Hell, Carl was his son, and <em>he</em> was taking orders from <em>his son</em>. Damn. Maybe he did need to get some rest. </p><p>"Alright, Alright. But if anything....I mean anythin', Carl-" Rick began.</p><p>"Come to your room immediately, wake you up if you have to, but you sleep light so it'll probably be alright anyways. Yes dad, now go." Carl sighed. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of me and Judy, now <em>go</em>.." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>3:56 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Lovebug, Lovebug, hit me with your heart tough. Now you got me runnin', and you gotta get your money. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!</em>
</p><p>"They're ain't no way." The man let out a chuckle, eyeing the woman in front of him. He situated himself back against the covers. Black silky sheets draped over his nude lap as the brunette clipped on her bra and moved to put her dress back on, zipping it up then turning to him for some help with the rest of the back zipper. Afterwards, the man leaned back on his arms and eyed her.</p><p>"Aaah...with that goddamn necklace too. You try to make yourself so guilty after all of this, eh?" He smirked, looking at the locket she put on herself, shaking his head. "You can't feel too guilty now. After all we've been through? Hell, you're not tellin' me ole' Dwighty doesn't know about you and I?" He sat up, moving to grab a pair of boxers from his dresser, he could feel the woman's eyes on his every move, but he didn't exactly mind. </p><p>"He doesn't." he soft voice cut her silence, turning to watch him as he put on his boxers and grabbed a pair of night pants. He slid them on and tied the drawstrings together. Then strode to her. He had a soft, devilish smirk on his lips at her words. God damn, it made him giddy to know he worked in the shadows. </p><p>"Oh he doesn't now?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I'll be." he turned away and went back to the bed, putting the dress shoes he had thrown down together and putting them under the bed, then picked up the pieces from his suit and folded them up. </p><p>
  <em>Ya' think i'm a bad boy, ya' think i'm alright. And what you got is gonna keep me up-up-up all night</em>
</p><p>"Turn the damn radio down, Negan. I can't think." Sherry said impatiently, strapping on her heels and sitting at the foot of the bed, looking up at him as she softly collected all her hair, then let it rest on her right shoulder.</p><p>"Let me guess, you gon' sit her and fucking ponder about how you're going to tell your beloved fiance about how you let me fuck you, right? Then you're going to walk out of this damn place with not a thought in your pretty little head about tellin' him because <em>you know</em> it would crush his itty bitty heart. Huh?" Negan moved to the stereo. Turning it off and gazing at the woman. "Tell me I'm wrong girl, I'm dyin' to here ya' say it." </p><p>"You're an asshole." she cut in, standing up with a loud huff. Her eyes turned into daggers, staring cold into Negan's own, which drank it all up and left him biting his lip, he got a kick out of his torturing. </p><p>"I <em>know</em>." he grinned wide, watching her storm out of the bedroom and slam the heavy door closed behind him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Shadows.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day of work Rick and Shane meet up to discuss an uprising in illegal trade in city limits. Rick is skeptical in his and his families safety...but this means that there is a new important case that could be solved right in his grasp, and maybe their little town could be made a lot safer place after all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter then it all got deleted after my laptop decided to crash so I kind of brushed over some of the topics, but I hope you guys enjoy!!<br/>{Trigger Warning} Major character death, and minor alcohol abuse is described in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mornin' sheriff." Sherry, the receptionist of the police department greeted as Rick stepped into the building. The woman was a doll, with greying blonde hair, round glasses and bright green eyes that always seemed to light up at any new person to come into the building, no matter the circumstance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Sherry. Shane in?" Rick replied, heading towards the coffee machine to get himself a warm to-go cup full of his favorite brew. He turned back to her and smiled, fixing his sheriff hat on his head. Watching as she glanced down and typed a little on her computer, then shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no. He headed out earlier this morning to get some work done at the weapon storage. Would you like for me to give him a call?” She asked, glancing up at him with a friendly smile over her glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you Sherry. It’s only a couple minute drive, I’ll pay em’ a visit. Thanks.” he turned away back towards the coffee machine and got the cup off and cleaned it up, placing the lid over the top and taking a moment to think about how much better his day will go after this sip. He leaned in, taking a sip just before Officer Basset burst through the door grinning like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got another one of em’ Dixon boys!” he laughed and moved towards the coffee machine to get his own cup. Making sure not to brush against the sheriff who kept his place and watched him with a curious raise of his brow. He never quite understood what was so bad about the Dixon’s. Sure, they were raised outside of the city but who wasn’t around here? They’re not just hillbilly hicks….they were people living in the same world as the police were. Rick brushed it off, nodding to Leon before he exited the building and headed for his patrol car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat the cup in the cup holder, rolled down the windows and turned on the radio scanner. Leaning back and listening to the muffled voices of his coworkers and others as they reported. Rick was so fixated on the voices he didn’t really pay attention to the second car that pulled up, and the slamming of the door from the man, but did glance over at the approaching footsteps, then grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane Walsh walked up, opened the door to the car and got into the passenger seat, grinning like a little kid. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly and hair a frizzy mess. Sweat drizzling down his exposed throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, officer pretty boy. What brings you back so early? That range too hot for ya’?” Rick taunted, grinning at his friend who slammed the door shut and spread his legs to relax, buttoning his shirt back up and wiping off sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell to the yes it was. We can’t afford no air units anymore?” he asked, taking off his shooting hat and placing it on the top of the dashboard, pushing his messy hair out of his face with a sigh. “It’s more cool outside than in that muggy place.” he turned to Rick who chuckled and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not really the money we’re worried about, more of the importance. Nobody uses that range like you do. And most of us, you know…..” he leaned in. “Use the uh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> range.” He smirked and leaned back, sipping on his coffee as Shane scowled and protested on how the targets were completely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane and Rick were best friends. They clashed but….this was right. It was right now and that’s how it always should have been. Every friend can’t be flawless. It didn’t even shock Rick when Shane got to asking him to come over so he could see little Judith, and of course...Rick agreed. Judy was Rick’s daughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He spoke to Shane before Lori had even given birth to the beautiful baby. Told him that no matter what Judith would be his daughter because he knew deep down if Shane hardly had the stability to take care of himself correctly, he could hardly father a child, and Rick was in the position to take care of her and not confuse Carl with the split relationship. And Lori….Lori was okay with that. Always was…. Lori…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The accident came as a shock to anyone around the county, and the day was just like any other. Rick had taken the day off to spend time with his family. Around 7 Lori decided that she would go and pick up some supper for Rick and Carl and get diapers for Judith. Rick had offered to go in her place, but she had insisted on going since she needed to get out of the house, and Rick didn’t argue because it gave him time to bond with his daughter and son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The call was unexpected as well. An emergency call from his walkie that hung from his belt at the door. Sure it would be something risky, and being the sheriff that he was couldn’t exactly dismiss a call like that, especially if they all knew he was taking a vacation. He called the neighbors, Glenn and Maggie, before he went out quiet with his keys, belt and hat. Speeding down the highway and screeching to a halt at the sight of the car that was just in his driveway fifteen minutes earlier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He threw himself out of the door. Racing towards the car but being held back by his buddies as he screamed out Lori’s name. Her lifeless body was dangling from the seat and covering the steering wheel, making it hard for the first responders to reach in and turn off the car. They all stood in wonder and horror at the sight of Rick crying and sobbing out into the darkness for his wife, who’s glassy and dead eyes stared out over nothing. Shards of glass sticking to her face, hands and throat. There was no saving her….. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about seven?” Rick concluded, deciding that he’d meet up with his friend at his house with a 12 pack and a baby bag with Shane’s father time written all over it, but the two of them knew that just wasn’t going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord almighty.” Shane laughed as Rick guzzled down his fourth beer of the night in about a drink and a half. Judith had been laid down and Carl sat chatting away with his friends on his phone about how they would meet up before school that next day. Rick and Shane sitting on the back patio enjoying themselves. “Now, you might not want to get too hammered, we gotta get down to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> business on why I invited you here.” Rick said and pushed the bottle away from Rick, which quickly got his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, business, huh? What’re we talkin’ about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about a whole new crime that has just seemed to surface. A mafia maybe. There's trading in weapons going around. They can’t be traced back. The marks have been covered good and well with some good aftermarket metal and plastic, these guys know what they’re doin’, and they’re getting good money from whatever they are doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me there’s a whole market. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>blackmarket</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the city? Shane, how many people are in this?” Rick sat up, eyes going wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you man. Rich folk, cops maybe, our brothers out there from the outside, gaining them protection. Hell...I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from?” he asked, raising a brow skeptically. Shane liked to read too much into things, and Rick had to keep him grounded. A mafia? A gang? Jesus…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane chuckled. “Some mouthy men at the tavern on the corner. Say they got supplies from this….mmm.. Project Lucille, i think is the name. PL for short. That’s their trademark, I guess. Whatever the hell a blackmarket has a trademark for I’ll never know. But I did some digging. Now, remember how I said the rich, right? Think of the millionaires that are buying into this. Making big bucks huh? Getting their drugs to make their wives like them and get the strippers and all the guns they want? Well, I found the main suspect. It could be a long shot but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shane...how have you already done all this work? Who else knows? Why aren’t you taking this into a big investigation?” Rick interrupted. Making Shane freeze for a moment, glaring at him and standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We walk around with two big targets on our heads with these badges and these uniforms, I ain’t about to spread the word about my research if we have cops that are working for these men. I’m tellin’ you, Rick. This isn’t just neighborhood type shit. This is being shipped out to Mexico...Canada...hell I don’t know maybe even England, but we have to keep it down or well be dead faster than we could say ‘brown county’ now are you in, or are you not?” Shane asked, watching him and crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Jesus. Here we go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. Now….this guy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Negan Morgan………”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi! </p><p>pricknamedclickk.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song that Negan was playing is called Love Bug by Baby Bee. Why it isn't so popular is BEYOND me. I love this song!</p><p>Once again, like I stated in the first comment the first few chapters will be a little rough but hopefully I can get a hang of it all &lt;3</p><p>Come talk to me on Tumblr! I'm open for suggestions and if like idk-- you wanna write shit with me? I'm down-- </p><p>pricknamedclickk.tumblr.com</p><p>Any comments will be looked at. I promise! Feel free to give advice and feedback is greatly appreciated! xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>